videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Clay Playland/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Yoshi's Clay Playland. Walkthrough Yoshi Plains 1-1: Eat, Make, Throw! This is the first level of the game. For the first part of the level, the five Shy Guys who staff Yoshi Park (Red, Blu, Neo, Iello, and Violet) teach you how to control Yoshi. I'll also be covering that here, though I'll only cover the Wii U GamePad and Pro Controller . The control stick or control pad is used to move (and crouch), and the A button is used to jump. You can also hold down the button to flutter jump. Press the B button to make Yoshi stick out his tongue. This allows Yoshi to eat enemies. Once Yoshi has eaten an enemy, you can press B to spit it back out or crouch to make it into an egg (really a ball of clay, but egg is easier to write.) Press X to go into egg throwing mode. While in egg throwing mode, use the control stick or control pad to control your aim, and press X to throw the egg. Be sure to test this out on the nearby Shy Guy. Finally, double tap the control stick or control pad to dash, and crouch in midair to ground pound. Around here, you'll be seeing a lot of Shy Guys. These are generic enemies that can be defeated by eating them, throwing eggs at them, or stomping them. Although they come in many colors, they all act exactly the same. It's a pretty straightforward level, and it's very obvious what to do, so I only really need to cover the collectibles and new enemies here. The first furniture item, the Chair, is sitting out in the open. The second furniture item, the Chandelier, continues the trend, as all you need to do is flutter jump into a hidden nook to grab it. The wallpaper, being the Yoshi's Island wallpaper, is revealed for defeating several Piranha Plants. Finally, the CD for this level, which is obviously the Eat, Lay, Throw! CD, is a bit more challenging. You'll actually have to enter a challenge door to grab it. Challenge doors provide special challenges behind them, which are always one of two types of challenges. You have a limited time to either grab all the fruit or defeat all the enemies. In this case, you have to grab all the fruit, which is pretty easy. There is one more enemy introduced in the level, Piranha Plants. They're completely immobile and attack by eating Yoshi before spitting him back out. You can, however, return the favor or throw eggs at them, though they can't be stomped or ground pounded. Anyway, just head for the bell that marks the end of the level and throw an egg at it (there are Egg Plants nearby who supply you with eggs if you're all out of eggs) to make it start ringing and activate the goal roulette. At the end of a level, a roulette is activated, and if you get luckily, you can earn up to three extra lives. 1-2: Chomp Rock Cavern The main focus of this level is a new gameplay mechanic in the form of Chomp Rocks. They can be pushed to take out enemies or solve puzzles. There are two types, red and blue, but this only indicates the environment they're found in. Red ones are out in the open, while blue ones require a bit more thought to find. Right away, head left and you'll find a blue Chomp Rock which you can use to clear out the Shy Guys in the entrance to the cave.